The present invention relates to a nose pad particularly for spectacle frames.
Especially in sports sunglasses that comprise a single lens or two lenses associated with a front made of plastics, it is nowadays known to associate a nose pad, also preferably made of plastics, at the lens region that lies above the nasal septum.
It is thus known to provide a nose pad which is substantially constituted by a rigid curved element which is substantially shaped like an open triangle and has, at two sides, means such as for example adapted seats for temporary coupling to complementary shaped teeth formed at the single lens or at the lenses.
A soft perimetric band also protrudes at right angles from said known rigid elements towards the face of the user and is meant to rest on the nasal septum and surround it.
However, said conventional nose pads have drawbacks: first of all, this band facilitates perspiration, because it has a large surface in contact with the user's skin.
The optional presence of a slot formed on said band only at the vertex does not solve the problem.
Moreover, again due to its direct interaction with the skin, the band can cause discomfort to the user due to the continuous movements to which the glasses can be subject during use, especially during sports practice.
Furthermore, in case of accidental impact of the glasses the nose pad transmits practically all the forces involved to the nasal septum, thus causing considerable discomfort to the user.
A nose pad is also known in which the band is glued, at its ends, to two rigid pins which in turn protrude from the rigid element: impacts are thus still transmitted from the pins to the user's face.